Les conseils pour le brevet des demi-dieux
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Venez lire toute les astuces des demi-dieux pour réussir votre brevet des collèges, que vous l'ayez déjà, qu'il vous manque 10 ou 90 points.


**Salut, **  
**alors je sais on est dans la dernière ligne droite vers le brevet et je voulais vous donnez mes conseils pour réviser étant donner que je le passe aussi. Il me reste 16 points pour avoir le brevet, je sais je vais le faire facile, mais je sais que certains d'entre vous vont avoir du mal, il y en a qui peuvent pratiquement avoir 90 points à avoir. Alors je laisse les demi-dieux tout vous expliquer pour cartonner.**

**Bonne lecture !**  
**Marie...**

* * *

**Comment réviser ?**

Percy Jackson: Ah la la ! Je n'ai pas commencer à réviser ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

Annabeth Chase: Ah non, mais t'es pas possible. Prend tes livres !/

Percy Jackson: Mais je ne les retrouve pas !

Piper McLean: Bon alors Percy commence par te crée un environnement propice à la révision, range ta chambre, fais y le ménage, ouvre tes fenêtre. Logiquement tu devrais retrouver tes livres. T'as le temps pour des fiches de révisions ?

Percy Jackson: Non !

Jason Grâce: Bon Percy, tu vas faire simple: Prend le livre de la matière où tu as le plus de problème, les math, relis la leçon de chaque chapitre et fait un ou deux exercices, lundi tu iras voir un prof de math pour qu'il te les corrige et pour qu'il t'explique tes erreurs.

Percy Jackson : Et pour le français !

Léo Valdez: Y a pas de secret mon pote, il faut réviser ! Révise, tes conjugaisons, les exceptions, les participes passées et tout les trucs où tu as du mal !

Percy Jackson: Mais je galère en rédaction, j'ai jamais d'idée et je ne sais pas pour les questions de lectures !

Reyna Arellano: Pour les questionnaires de lecture, reprends tes vieux sujets, et essaies de répondre aux questions et tu verras pour les réponses, un autres conseils, munis-toi de crayon de couleur ou de stabilot pour repérer tout se qui est important où tout se qui t'aideras.

halia Grâce: Pour la rédaction c'est pas bien compliquer, tu vois lequel du sujet d'argumentation ou du sujet d'invention te conviens le plus.

Nico Di Angelo: Pour se qui est du sujet d'invention, il faut que tu face un plan de l'histoire: Les personnages, ce qu'il font, qui il deviendront, l'intrigue principal... Pour se qui est des règles de grammaire et d'orthographe, tu as un dictionnaire à ta disposition, un doute ? N'hésite pas à regarder dedans. Je sais se n'est pas un dictionnaire des synonymes, mais regarde le sens du mot que tu veux écrire autrement, peut-être en connais-tu d'autre. Tu n'as pas d'idée ? Facile, souvent le sujet de rédaction reprend le texte du questionnaire de lecture, reprend quelque idée dedans sans paraphraser.

Frank Zhang: Pour le sujet d'Argumentation, il faut vraiment être sûr de chez sûr. N'hésite pas à prendre du temps pour noter, exemple et argument et pour structurer ton texte, il faut que tu fasses, un paragraphe par idée et surtout utiliser des connecteurs logique et ne pas se répéter.

Percy Jackson: D'accord mais pour l'histoire, la géo et l'éducation civique ?

Hazel Levesque: Le seul secret c'est de bien réviser avant: pour les dates, il y a les repères que tu es censé apprendre qui t'aide déjà avec les dates: d'histoire, géo et éducation civique mais certes, il n'y pas que les dates et les repères, même si tu as déjà fais un quart du travail en apprenant les dates, il faut que tu te focalise sur se dont tu as du mal, si tu es incollable sur la guerre froide, autant ne pas la réviser et se concentrer sur la première guerre mondial ou tout autre chose. Essaye de retenir se qui est important souvent dans les livres à la fin d'un chapitre, il y a toujours des petits exercices, n'hésite pas à les faire pour t'entraîner. La gégraphie c'est une autre histoire, mais si tu fais comme l'histoire tu devrais en sortir, n'hésite pas non plus à apprendre les repères qui sont assez important car l'un des grands classiques des brevets c'est de nous demander les océans et les continents (Apprends les Percy parce que Paris n'est pas un continent !)

Octave: L'éducation Civique, c'est très liées au programmes d'histoire alors quand tu révise l'un, révise l'autre et sur ta copie n'hésite pas à donner des petits truc que tu as vu en histoire et inversement si cela reste dans le thème.

Percy Jackson: Ouai, mais il y a mon ordi, mon ordinateur et la fête de la musique qui me fais de l'oeil.

Annabeth Chase: Il y a de très bon site de révision et si tu es raisonnable pourquoi ne pas faire un tour à la fête de la musique entre deux révisions.

* * *

**Mes fournitures**

Piper McLean: Ah mais je mets quoi dans mon sac !/p  
Annabeth Chase: Ta trousse !

Piper McLean: Oui mais quoi dans ma trousse ?

Percy Jackson: Bah c'est simple pour toute les épreuves prends stylo, gomme, crayon de papier, taille crayon, règle et stabilot.

Piper McLean: Stabilot ?

Jason Grâce: Pour souligner se qui est important dans les énoncées, c'est très utile.

Piper McLean: Et je prends quoi pour les maths.

Léo Valdez: Régle, rapporteur, équerre, calculatrice et requerre (si tu as), d'ailleurs avec ta calculatrice, n'hésite pas à faire tout tes calculs, même les plus simple histoire de ne pas te tromper, n'oublie pas non plus crayon de papier bien tailler, si tu as des constructions et une gomme./

Piper McLean: Et pour l'histoire/Géo je prends quoi ? J'ai un doute feutre ou crayon de couleur ?

Reyna Arellano: Repose ces feutres tout de suite ! Mauvaise idée ! Les crayons de couleur sont mieux car tu peux lgommer et corriger tes erreurs.

Piper McLean: Bon la trousse c'est fait, je prends quoi d'autre ?

Hazel Levesque: Si j'étais toi, je prendrais des copies simples et doubles, si tu as un doute sur le fait qu'on t'en donne au brevet. Prend aussi ton carnet de correspondance, si tu quitte après un épreuve comme entre l'épreuve de français et de math pour manger chez toi, ou encore pour quitter après l'épreuve d'Histoire/Géo.

Frank Zhang: N'oublie pas non plus ta convocation et ta carte d'identé ou ton passeport sinon, tu ne peux pas passer l'épreuve.

Piper McLean: Je prends mes fiches de révision ?

Thalia Grâce: Les révisions c'était avant Pip's, tu ne prends pas de quoi réviser, ça va t'embrouiller et te stresser.

Piper McLean: Et si j'ai faim ou soif ?

Nico Di Angelo: Dans certains collèges, il prévoit de l'eau et des gateaux, mais n'hésite pas à en mettre dans ton sac et à grignoter entre les épreuves./

**La veille et le jour J**

Annabeth Chase: C'est demain ! C'est demain ! Où son mes livres.

Percy Jackson: Annabeth Marie Chase ! Pose ces livres aux sols où je les inondes ! Il ne faut pas réviser la veille.

Annabeth Chase: Pourquoi ?!/

Piper McLean: Parce que ce ne fait qu'augmenter ton anxiété et ça va t'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose./

Jason Grâce: La veille, fait quelque chose de reposant que tu aimes, écoute de la musique, écrit, sort avec des potes.

Annabeth Chase: Mais j'ai cours !

Reyna Arellano: Ni va pas, parles-en avec ta mère et explique lui que tes profs ont prévue de te faire réviser mais que tu sais que ça va t'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose. Besoin d'une excuse pour le collège ? Mal de tête, crise de panique, je pense qu'ils te croiront. Tu dois rendre tes livres ? Prévoie le coup, rends tes livres le mardi. Remise des prix du big challenge ? Va voir ta prof d'Anglais et demande lui de le remettre à quelqu'un de confiance, où à ton frère ou ta soeur.

Annabeth Chase: Bon je vais me coucher.

Léo Valdez: Attends Annabeth ! Il faut que tu prépare ton sac et tes affaires pour demain.

Annabeth Chase; Je m'habille comment ?/

Lacy: Facile, tu t'habille de façon à être à l'aise, ce n'est pas un défiler de mode, personnellement si il pleut mais un jeans dans lequel tu es à l'aise, des baskets et un haut simple n'oublie pas qu'il fera surement chaud dans les salles. Si il fait beau, mais une robe, et des chaussures plates. Pas à l'aise en robe ? Un short. Pas à l'aise en short ? Un pantalon ample, voir un jogging, n'oublie pas de mettre un peu de déo.

_Le lendemain._

Annabeth Chase: J'ai pas faim

Thalia Grâce: Il faut que tu manges ! Un fruit, une tartine avec se que tu veux dessus, un yaourt ou un produit laitier.

Annabeth Chase: Ouai, mais j'ai pas envie de manger de fruit ou de yaourt.

Nico Di Angelo: Il faut que tu mange Annabeth et ceux même si tu te fais un sandwich cornichon, jambon, fromage.

Annabeth Chase: Bon, il faut que je parte à quel heure ?

Bianca Di Angelo: Regarde sur ta convocation, tu es convoquer vas-y quinze minute avant encore mieux, vas-y à l'ouverture de ton collège, tu auras forcément des amis qui auront pris le car et qui seront l et demande à tes parents de t'emmener ou prend exceptionnellement le car, se sera mieux.

Annabeth Chase: Merci, bon je dois aller dans ma salle là.

Zoé Nightshade: Un dernier conseil, n'allez pas sur les réseaux sociaux, la veille ou le jour même sa ne feras qu'augmenter le stresse.

**Reviews:**

Tha

Bonjour, je voulais te donner mon avis sur les conseils que tu donnes, ayant déjà passer mon brevet, je les trouves, certes, intéressants mais il y a plusieurs points sur lesquels, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ou sur lesquels j'aurai simplement ajouter d'autres conseils.

Dans le thème révision, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu mets sauf l'histoire de l'ordinateur qui fait de l'œil, tu ne l'as pas précisé mais quand on doit étudier, il vaut mieux ne pas aller dans une pièce où un ordinateur se trouve, ça éliminera déjà mieux la tentation et même si on n'y va juste pour les sites de révision, il y a toujours le risques de se laisser distraire. Non, l'ordinateur, pour ma part, c'est une très mauvaise idée ; ensuite, la fête de la musique, je ne trouve pas qu'y aller entre deux soit une bonne chose, il y a toujours le risque d'épuisement, de stresse même si ça peut faire changer les esprits, je trouve qu'il vaut bien mieux attendre la fin du brevet pour se laisser tenter à de telles distractions. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est important le brevet et donc qu'il faut aussi s'adapter, ce qui veut dire adieu les distractions comme les fêtes et diminuer le temps passer sur le téléphone, l'ordinateur et la télé. J'aurais aussi rajouter que quand on fait une pose (les poses sont absolument conseillées sinon on ne tiendrait jamais le coup si on étudie trois à quatre heures d'affilées ) quand on étudie, on devrait plutôt aller prendre l'air, sortir la tête dehors quelques minutes, boire de l'eau, manger quelque chose, faire quelque chose pour s'aérer l'esprit et d'une certaine façon de relâcher pour un bref instant l'attention du cerveau en ne faisant rien. Ce qui est très mauvais, c'est d'aller sur l'ordi ou la télé. Après, une dernière chose, je voudrais dire qu'il est absolument déconseiller de faire des nuits blanches, ça ne procurera qu'une grande fatigue et moins de concentration, ce qui peut s'avérer très néfastes. Ensuite, une dernière chose après je passe au thème suivant, je déconseillerai vivement de ne pas réviser un cours même si on le connait très bien, il faut certes faire comme tu dis, s'attarder sur ce qui nous pose le plus de problème, mais je relirais quand même ce qui n'en pose pas, pour bien remettre ça au gout du jour. Je voudrai juste ajouter comme ça que l'histoire n'est pas seulement une question de date, mais aussi de causes à effets.

Dans le thème fourniture, j'aurais ajouter que si on écrit avec un stylo plume, il faut prendre des cartouches de rechanges et pourquoi pas un effaceur. Ensuite, j'aurais plutôt pris un porte-mine qui est beaucoup plus pratique qu'un crayon qu'on doit tailler, vérifier si il est pointu, etc. Dans ce cas, prendre les mines de rechange. Personnellement, je trouve que les fiches de révision ne font pas stresser, bien au contraire, si on commence à douter sur un point, il est souvent soulageant de pouvoir le vérifier en vitesse sinon c'est dans le cas où on doute et qu'on ne peut pas vérifier (même en le demandant à une autre personne, on peut ne pas être sure de sa réponse), qu'on commence vraiment à stresser. Bien sur, il ne faut pas avoir le nez plongé dans ses révisions tout le temps, il faut juste trouver le juste équilibre !

Dans le thème veille et le jour J, comme avant, je ne comprends pas le fait de ne pas réviser la veille et de faire ce qui nous plait. Il faut certes étudier à l'avance, mais de là à ne rien faire le jour avant, il y a un pas. Je conseillerai de plutôt relire son cours attentivement et non l'ignorer. Après, pour l'habillement, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec le fait de mettre un jogging et un short, il faut quand même s'habiller de façon correcte, ce qui veut dire pantalon, haut simple pas trop décolleté , robe ou une jupe qui ne soient pas raz des fesses, mais le short et le jogging sont plutôt des vêtements décontractés, qui ne sont pas porter à l'école, mais plus à la maison. En plus, je trouve que le jogging fait extrêmement négligé et qu'il ne nous flatte pas du tout, d'un point de vue physique, mais ça c'est plutôt mon avis très personnel sur lui. D'ailleurs certains collèges interdisent le port du short et du jogging pour le brevet. Après, je dirais qu'il ne faut pas vraiment pas aller sur les réseaux sociaux tout court, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça ne peut qu'augmenter la distraction, ça ne va tuer personne de décrocher d'Internet plusieurs jours, bien au contraire !

Après, j'en conviens que chaque personne a une façon différente d'aborder les révisions et les examens.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à certaines de vos questions, si vous en avez d'autres, je n'hésiterais pas à répondre par MP ou sur l'OS tout simplement, si vous avez d'autre conseils n'hésitez pas, faites les partager. Sinon, bon brevet à tous. Pour ma part, je ne vais pas en cours le mercredi, donc je ferais un truc qui vas me plaire donc je posterais sur toute mes fanfictions sauf la Harry Potter.**

**Marie...**


End file.
